Back Where I Belong
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: Rory Gilmore is a sophomore in college at Yale University. Rory is still “dating” Logan Huntzberger, but it’s still a nostringsattached deal. What happens when an old friend comes back from military school?
1. Chapter 1

**Back Where I Belong**

Summary: Rory Gilmore is a sophomore in college at Yale University. Rory is still "dating" Logan Huntzberger, but it's still a no-strings-attached deal. What happens when an old friend comes back from military school?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Getting Ready**

Rory's POV:

It's my third month into being a sophomore at Yale. And I gotta say it's not anything like I would have expected it to be 2 years ago. You see, I was attending Chilton, and I hated the person that is now my best friend. Weird huh? Yeah, I think so too. It's odd how Paris Gellar and I went from enemies to best friends. I'm not even really sure when we made the official click over to best friends.

Now I know it happened because of her "life coach" that she had at the beginning of freshman year. Now that was funny. Paris with a life coach. It cracks me up just thinking about Terrance now.

And her stupid craft corner! Gosh, that thing was SO stupid! You couldn't leave anything out unless you wanted her to make it into something "pretty." Which usually turned out ugly, but don't dare tell her that! She bit my head off one day for saying that her macaroni box was ugly and I didn't want it sitting out in the living room. That had to be my worst choice of words all year with her.

I like college, kind of. It's still a little weird not seeing my mom everyday. She was such a huge part of my life, and now I'm lucky if I even get to talk to her over the phone! It's pitiful. Now don't get me wrong, I love college. I just think something's missing. And I think that something left me about 3 or 4 years ago.

If you want to get real technical that something left the night me and Paris were supposed to perform Shakespeare with a group for a grade. At least I think having that one person here would make it better. I really miss the banter we used to share. His names Tristan if you were wondering. Now yes, I know I acted like I hated his guts, but god do I ever miss him! It would be great if he were here right now. And at the time I was actually around him, I had to be going out with stupid Dean.

To this day Paris says how I was never just "one of his conquests." He genuinely cared about me. In Paris's eyes that is. I could never really tell. Maybe because I didn't want to know? But after he left, I missed him so much. I even wrote him letters a few times, just never sent them.

He used to call me Mary all the time. Why? He thought I was a "Mary," and all innocent. Which he wasn't far off, I was a good girl, but I could goof off. I hated that nickname at the beginning. Everyday he'd call me Mary instead of Rory, but I grew used to it. I never let him know that though. I actually looked forward to it some days. Weird again, I know.

Tonight is one of the infamous Friday night dinners my grandma throws. I haven't been to one in months on account of all of my school work. But grandma says that I **must** come tonight. Apparently she's having a special guest, which she later confirmed as the neighbors. I have no clue why they are so important. But anyway, she explained that she had told them all about me, and now they wanted to meet me. Oh joy. A few old people I don't know that are going to be asking me a bunch of questions. I can't wait! - said with a very effective eye roll by the way.

At least the food isn't that bad. Well, it depends. She has pulled out a couple disgusting meals in my history of Friday night dinners. One of the main perks though is my mother will be there. And she's bringing Luke. Who is supposed to bring me coffee. I haven't seen my mother in a couple weeks, and haven't seen Luke for a while either. Not to mention not having a cup of coffee from Luke's Diner for months. Now that's torture! Hence the whole Luke bringing me a cup of coffee thing.

So I'm torn. Should I be thrilled I get to see my mom and Luke, or feel like hanging myself because I have to help entertain quests? I think I'll stick with the thrilled thing; I'd hate to hang myself. It would be too painful if I did it all by myself. Not to mention my mom would probably bring me back to life somehow and kill me again for leaving her alone with my grandmother on one of the few Friday night dinners she attended.

"Rory!" I hear Paris yell in the background. I must have been really spaced out because she looks _pissed_!

"What?" I ask, not really enjoying being pulled out of my very important decision that has to be made. To hang or not to hang? That is the question.

"Geez, I've been yelling your name for like ten minutes! What were you thinking about?" she asks like the normal prying Paris. Did I mention that I can't keep anything from her? I mean she _always_ knows if I'm lying! Its strange.

"I was just thinking over the past, and about Friday night dinner tonight," I replied with a shrug.

"And what? You were thinking about him again weren't you?" she asks putting her hands on her hips. She looks like she angry, but then she has this twinkle in her eye that makes her look like she is going to start laughing any second now. I don't answer so she continues. "I knew it! You're always thinking about him! I'm telling you, just call him!"

"Oh yeah, just call and say, 'Hey, this is Rory Gilmore, you remember me from Chilton? No huh? That's a shame cause I just realized I really like you.' That would be great Paris," I comment giving her a glare.

"Who said you had to say that? Plus, I know that Tristan is still hung up on you Rory Gilmore, I don't know how to make you believe me, but I know he does!" she exclaimed before leaving the bedroom.

A few minutes later I smell something that smells suspiciously like glue. This is quickly followed by a few crashing noises and a "Damnit! The macaroni are going to be all stuck together!" from Paris. I chuckle to myself and shake my head as she sighs angrily. I can just picture her standing beside her craft table, tapping her foot rapidly with her hands on her hips thinking of what she can do. The door comes open quickly and she barks "I'm going to the store to get macaroni, I'll be back later," and then slams the door on her way out.

She hardly ever uses the craft corner anymore, but she has to now. You see Valentines Day is coming up and her and her boyfriend Jamie both agreed to _make_ each others gifts. Paris has been stressing out about this for days. Not sure what to make, or if it will look right, or if it isn't good enough to compare to what he'll make her. It's kind of sad, but it's cute that she cares so much.

I look over at the clock, suddenly gloomy that I don't have a date for the great Valentine's Day. I have a relationship, if you want to call it that, with a guy named Huntzberger. Logan Huntzberger. But you see we're doing this thing where we can date other people without getting all mad at the other. Of course, its mostly Logan that is doing the whole dating more then one girl gig. And you see, he already has a date for Valentine's Day, leaving me all alone.

I look at the clock and notice that I have exactly one hour before I have to be at my grandma's house. This means I have 45 minutes to get ready. So I better go shower and all that jazz so I can get moving. Yeah.

Half an hour later I'm standing in front of my closet in a towel, trying to figure out what to wear. My hair is done in lose curls, and now I need an outfit. I close my eyes and move my finger back and forth over the racks in my closet and stop on one. I open one and look at what I landed on. Hello Kitty pajamas. I have a feeling grandma would kill me if I wore that, but my mom would praise me for ever.

I close my eyes and try again. This time I land on something good. A dress that goes three-quarters of the way down my thigh, with a tank top-like straps and a low scoop neck. It's a simple navy blue with a very thin white trim around the neck and straps. It'll work fine with the new shoes I treated myself to last week. The navy blue strappy heels almost look like they were made for this dress. Throwing it on, I check myself in the mirror and check my time. 5 minutes before I _have_ to go. I look at my dresser and see a picture of my mother on the nightstand laughing.

And I just have to. I quickly take the Hello Kitty PJ's off their hanger and throw them on over top of my dress, and walk out the door. My mom is going to be so proud! And the best part is you can't see any signs that I'm wearing a dress underneath.

TBC...

* * *

What do you think? Continue?


	2. Friday Night Dinner

A/N: I wanted to get a new chapter out quicker, but I've been sick and didn't feel like writing a lot, just felt like sleeping! Lol, anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like, and some of what you guys guessed in your reviews about the neighbor's were correct!

THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! And please review again!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friday Night Dinner**

The whole time I was driving to my grandmother's house, I kept looking down at my pajamas and thinking this is a bad idea. And it most likely was. The only problem was, there wasn't exactly a way to get out of it now. Unless I changed in the driveway. And I was running right on time, meaning that the quests will probably already be at the house. I turned into the driveway just in time to see my mom get out of her jeep. This meant there was no way I was taking these cloths off before my grandmother saw. My mom waved and waited for me to park my car beside hers. I slowly unbuckled my seat belt, and opened the door.

"Hey Ro- Oh My God!" she yelled as I got out of the car and she saw my pajamas. I looked down ashamed and checked out my cloths just in time to hear my mother start laughing hysterically. "She's going to KILL you!" she yelled.

"Mom! I know, I'm going to change before we go in, I have a dress on underneath, it was a last minute impulse!" I yelled turning back to the car. She of course grabbed my arm quickly and turned me around.

"Oh no your not, you are going in like that! I can't wait to see her face!" she yelled, still laughing, and pulling a pouting me towards the door. Luke was walking behind us, chuckling to himself. I just stuck my tongue out at him and awaited the scream fest that was soon to come. My mom rang the doorbell a little too hastily, and about three times in a row. The door swung open and I closed my eyes, just to hear a maid tell use to come in. I opened my eyes and walked in slowly. "Mom! We're here! And we've a got a surprise for you!" she yelled in a sing-song voice.

"Well we're in here Lorelei, hurry up!" she barked from the living room. This was bad. She was in a bad mood already, and did she say we? That means the quests are here! NO! My mom pulled me along happily while saying under her breath excitedly, "This is going to be good." We stepped into the doorway, and I looked down quickly, not wanting to see the people's faces when they saw my PJ's with the picture of Hello Kitty waving on the shirt, and the face of the waving cat scattered all over my pants. Not hearing anything I shut my eyes, afraid.

"Well don't just stand there Lorelei, sit down," Emily barked again, not looking up from her quests.

"Oh, look here mom, you're going to _love_ this surprise," she said excitedly. I heard grandma sigh, and then…

"Oh my god! Rory! What are you wearing?" she yelled. That was followed by a stifled laugh that didn't sound like anyone's I knew. At least they thought it was funny.

I opened one eye to look at her, and she look absolutely appalled. Mom started laughing hysterically at the look on her face, and my whole face turned a deep crimson. "Hi Grandma," I barely crocked out.

"Lorelei! What did you do to this girl to do such a ridiculous thing?" she demanded angrily. I looked at my mom and her mouth was hanging open, her laughing ceased.

"Me? Why is it my fault? She showed up here like this!" she yelled in her defense, as I tried to keep from laughing.

"Lorelei, Rory would never do such a thing! Now what did you do?" she demanded again.

My mom huffed and flopped down on the couch, crossing her arms and legs and pouting, "Oui with the poodles already," she muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me? Was that an answer?" Emily asked cockily.

"No," she muttered a little louder, staring intently at the coffee table.

"Grandma, I'm going to run to the bathroom and change quick," I spit out quickly before turning around and darting from the room. I ran into the bathroom and tore off the shirt and pants I had on. Why did I have to do that? My grandmother had to be mad now! I checked everything in the mirror to make sure I didn't mess my hair or makeup up, and then walked back out. I walked slowly back to the living room, but before I got there, I leaned against a wall and let out a breath I had been holding unknowingly.

"That was **very** funny Mary," I heard from beside me. My eyes shot open and I froze. Only one person called me Mary…

"Tristan," I gasped looking at him. He looked different. A good different. I could even tell through his blue button up shirt that he was more muscular then before. His face looked less like the cocky teenager, and more like a mature man since the last time she had seen him. I watched as he looked me up and down slowly.

"You've changed," he stated simply, while leaning his side against the wall and crossing his legs on the floor.

"That's what happens over four years," I muttered sarcastically and looking at the floor. I looked back up at him and stated, "You look good."

I immediately regretted it when he said, "You like what you see then?" with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the wall to walk past him. Unfortunately he didn't let me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back in front of him. "Tristan let me go," I snapped looking at him. I was surprised by what I saw. You could actually see what he was thinking through his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said truthfully, "I shouldn't have gone so far. The old, cocky, high school me came back temporarily," with a little laugh.

I opened my mouth surprised and said, "You changed, a lot. The old Tristan just would have laughed and followed me," I said breathlessly.

"Yeah well military school does that too you," he replied with a little smile. I just nodded and looked at the floor again, not really knowing what to say.

"So, um, did you like military school?" I asked looking back up at him.

"It was okay. I didn't like it at first because I had to get up at 5 and run for a long time, but I got used to it," he replied. "So how did Chilton go?"

"Well, it went pretty much the same as before," I replied thinking of what else to say, "Oh! And I was valedictorian."

"Really? That's great," he told me with a smile, "Can't say I'm surprised, but it's still really great." I chuckled along with him at that. A lot of people weren't that surprised with it.

"A lot of people weren't surprised," I replied, "Well, everyone except for Paris. She even did some nice research for me. Apparently a lot of valedictorians fail in the future."

"Ah, yes, that sounds like Paris," he laughed, running a hand through his hair. "How is she doing? Well that is if you know," he asked.

"She's doing great," I replied, "We're living together, and are actually best friends now."

"You're kidding me!" he yelled astonished.

"Nope, I was just thinking about it today and I'm still surprised that we're so close," I stated with a smile. This whole conversation was getting less and less awkward.

"Rory? Rory what are you two doing out here?" Emily asked sticking her head into the foyer.

"Oh Emily, we were just catching up, we know each other from high school," Tristan explained in a fake, very polite voice.

"Oh alright, well don't wait too long to come back in, dinner's almost ready," she replied, eyeing both of them before walking back into the living room.

"So how do you know my grandmother?" Rory asked looking at him with her arms crossed over her chest and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, right now, we're your grandparent's neighbors," he replied, "but before then, my grandfather was college buddies with your grandfather. We used to come over from time to time."

"Really? I never knew that," I said mostly to myself. I nodded my head processing the information and opened my mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by a maid.

"Miss Gilmore? Mrs. Gilmore would like you two to report to the dining room for dinner," she said politely before turning around and heading in the direction she came from.

Tristan opened the door into the dining room, "Shall we?" he asked. I smiled and walked inside saying a quick thank-you as I passed. He had really changed a lot, and for the better. When we got to the dining table, he even pulled out my chair to let me sit down.

"Thanks Tris," I said smiling up at him. He just nodded with a little grin and sat down himself across the table next to his mother.

"So how do you kids know each other?" Tristan's dad asked them.

I swallowed the food in my mouth and replied, "I know him from when I transferred Chilton, before he went to military school."

"Really?" he asked, "Have you told me about her before?"

"Uh, yeah, only I told you her name was Mary, not Rory," he replied tossing a grin my way.

"Oh, you're Mary? I didn't know that," he replied looking back at me, "Tristan here talked about you all the time," he said while sticking a fork full of salad into his mouth. Running his hand through his hair, Tristan just shook his head and looked up to see my reaction, which I had a smirk on my face.

"He did, did he?" I commented looking him straight in the eye and letting out a small chuckle.

"What can I say Mary, you got under my skin," Tristan replied with the same smirk. I just shook my head at that and continued eating while the adults talked back forth. Tristan's dad and my mom eventually figured out that they knew each other from high school also. Tristan and I kept throwing looks at each other throughout dinner, sometimes catching the others eye. When that happened, we just smiled at one another and went back to eating.

At the end of the dinner, we all went back into the living room for drinks and desert. Tristan's parents were sitting on one couch, my mother on the end of one, and my two grandparents on chairs. Tristan and I both walked into the living room and sat on the couch my mother was on, me next to my mom and Tristan next to me. The adults were already talking about my mother's inn. Everything ranging from Sookie to the linens was being discussed.

After staying up the night before until 1 in the morning, I started yawning. I would have left, but I didn't want to lose my time with Tristan, when I didn't know the next time I'd see him. I kept blinking my eyes to try and keep them open, but it wasn't working.

"Ror, why don't you go back to the dorm?" my mom asked quietly while everyone else was talking.

"I'm fine, just a little tired, but fine," I replied. When she gave me a skeptical look I added, "I promise mom." She gave me another look, but turned around and got back into the conversation.

Their talking seemed to never end. I didn't even notice when Tristan placed his arm around me, or when I laid my head on his chest. But we ended up falling asleep, his arms around my waist and his head laid on mine; I had my arms round his sides, my head on his chest.

* * *

Do all of you still want me to continue? ---And by the way, its not going to be a Trory real quick, if I do keep going, I just wanted to throw this in, I thought it was cute :) 


	3. Dorm Room Fun

A/N: This chapter switches POV's. But it stays between Rory and Tristan! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dorm Room Fun

RORY POV

An hour or two later my mother looked over at the two of us, noticing that it had been a while since either one of us had said something. When she saw the two of us asleep with our arms around each other, she had to stifle a laugh, which made everyone look at her. Instead of saying anything, she just pointed and the others looked at the two of us sleeping.

"I think we were boring them," Mr. Dugrey joked. Everyone started laughing. This made us shift; wrapping our arms around the other tighter, except Tristan woke up. When he first woke himself up, he looked down to see me content and asleep, which made a smile spread across his face. He snuggled closer to me, and held me tighter, and then he heard the laughter. Confused, he looked up and saw his parents, parents' friends, and my mother watching us and jumped.

"Hi," he said nervously running a hand through his already messy hair.

After Lorelei stopped her laughter she stated, "I should wake her up so she can go home," as she reached over to shake me.

"No, Lorelei, I can take her back, where is it?" he asked.

"Oh, well that's very Knight-in-shinning-armor of you," she replied, making him chuckle. "Anyway, it's the first apartment building at Yale, and the only one on the first floor with the decorated door," she replied and added, "which I helped with," proudly.

"I'm sure you did," he replied with a smile and moved me so he could pick me up in his arms, "Where are her keys?"

"Purse, it's with her coat in the closet," Lorelei added, "But you know what, I should go anyway, its late, I'll just show you where it is."

"Alright," he said bending over and lifting me from my position on the couch and into his arms. I moved closer to him, placing my head on his shoulder and putting my arms around his neck.

TRISTAN POV

"Bye mom, dad, and nice to see you again," Lorelei said as she made her way into the foyer. Opening up the closet, she pulled out her and my coat and walked towards the door. "How are you going to get home?" she asked me.

"I can just call a driver when I get there to bring me back," I replied with a shrug. Lorelei nodded, holding the door open and letting me through and then following me out. When I was at the car, waiting for Lorelei to open the door, when she stopped walking.

"So you like my daughter?" she asked eyeing me up and down suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think so why?" I asked.

"She's going out with someone now, Logan Huntzberger," she replied, "I don't like him. He's convinced her to have a no-stings-attached relationship, and that's not Rory. And he doesn't treat her the way she should be treated, like she's just like every other girl he's dating, which there are a lot. I want her to have someone that respects her, and doesn't say all this speech about not being able to commit, and then get my daughter to date him, and not even take her out for _Valentine's Day_. I mean it's Valentine's Day!" she yelled throwing her hands above her head frustrated.

"Lorelei, if I end up dating your daughter, there will be strings-attached and I will worship the very ground she walks on," I told her truthfully.

"You better, now get her home," she replied opening the doors to Rory's car and setting her purse on the driver's seat. I just nodded, and placed her gently in the passenger seat, and put the seat belt on. I jumped in the front seat and drove to her dorm room.

I was walking into the dorm room, a purse on my right arm and Rory in my arms, looking for a well decorated door. When I spotted it, I took the keys out of my pocket that Lorelei had taken from Rory's purse, and opened the door.

"God Rory! Where have you be-" she started but cut herself off when she saw Rory in my arms. "Tristan?"

"Hey Paris," I whispered, "I was part of the neighbors at her Friday Night Dinner, she fell asleep."

"O-okay," was all she could mutter as she stood shocked in the living area, as I carried Rory into her bedroom.

When I laid her sleeping form under the covers on her bed, I leaned down and kissed her forehead before whispering, "I love you Rory, I'll make you believe me soon." With one last look at her sleeping form, he left the room with a smile on his face to find a still shocked Paris.

"What are you doing here Tristan?" she asked eyeing me up and down.

"Well, I graduated from Military school, and then did a little graduates program after, and now I'm done," I replied with a shrug.

"Oh," she said quietly and looking down, before looking back at me with that unique Paris look, "But what are you doing back here, in Hartford?"

"I'm living here, if you forgot, Paris, this is where my home, or well house is," I replied with a smirk. I should have expected this, with Paris being Rory's roommate and all.

Paris gave me one of her death glares, a very familiar one too. In high school alone, I saw that look more than a thousand times. "Are you going to Yale?" she asked suddenly.

"Wow, look who's playing reporter girl," I countered rolling my eyes and looking out the window.

"Answer my Tristan Dugrey," she told me sternly.

"Yes, since I went through two years of graduate school, and a little convincing from my dear father," he said in a bitter tone before going back to his cocky manner, "I am going to Yale. And starting in my sophomore year."

"Really? And Rory knows this?" she asked, once again giving me that suspicious look.

"Um, no, she doesn't know I'm going to Yale, I was going to surprise her," I replied looking down. Paris has this way of looking at you that just makes you feel 2 feet tall.

"And what are your plans?" she questioned, this time with a cocky look covering her face.

"What ever do you mean Paris?" I asked, acting like I was appalled and pressing a hand to my chest.

"You know exactly what I mean Dugrey, what are you planning for Rory? She has a boyfriend you know," she pointed out, placing her hands on her hips.

"Actually, she doesn't have a boyfriend, she is casually dating, which leaves her open to dating more then one person," I replied giving her a quizzical look.

"Ah ha!" she yelled, pointing her finger at me, "You do have other intentions with Rory!"

"Paris, be quiet!" I yelled in a harsh whisper, "She's asleep in the next room! And didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to point?"

"Dugrey, if you hurt her I will kill you, and throw away the body in the middle of the ocean so your never found," she threatened me with a deadly glare, making me know she wasn't lying.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lorelei," I replied, "If I do get the lucky chance to date her, I will worship the very ground she walks on."

Paris nodded at this, "You better not be lying Dugrey, I just hope you can get her away from Logan. He's not right for her; she almost quit Yale because of his influence. If it wouldn't have been for her mom, she would have, and he wouldn't have done a thing about it. And his stupid no-strings-attached thing, it's so not Rory, but yet she's still doing it."

"That's what Lorelei said," I replied, "And I'm starting to hate this guy very much."

"He's a little rich boy that gets away with everything," she said shaking her head annoyed and wrapping her arms around herself, "he doesn't deserve her Tristan. At least I know you love, or well loved her," she added looking back to me.

"Believe me, its still love," I told her quietly. It was amazing how this girl could get so many feelings to get stirred up in me after one day back from military school.

"I can tell," she told me with a smirk, "You still have that look in your eyes you had during high school."

"Why thank-you Paris," I replied with a smirk. My cell phone started vibrating then, and I looked down to see that it was the driver I had called for. "Well I have to go Paris, my rides here. You know my number," I told her with a wave and walked out the door towards my car.

RORY'S POV

I was standing in the shadows by the door to my bedroom, listening to the conversation Tristan and Paris were having. They were having they're usual banter, but it really caught my attention. Tristan's going to Yale this year. I can't believe he didn't bother to tell me. But I guess it was always Tristan's way, the surprise root. And then another bomb went off. Tristan loved me?

I mean Paris always said he did in high school, but of course I didn't believe her. But to hear now, from his mouth, that he loved me then, and still does, was, well, a lot to take. I couldn't believe it. Tristan Dugrey said he loved me. It wasn't to my face, but still. Oh god! She told him about my quitting Yale extravaganza! No! That's going to be a hard one to explain! Shoot! Stupid Paris!

While I was musing about this, I barely heard the sound of the door shutting behind Tristan as he left, but I did. And was brought from my thoughts just in time to hear Paris say, "You can come out now Rory."

I stepped from my room and gave her a strange look, "How'd you know I was there?"

"Geez Gilmore, you should know by now that I know everything there is to know," she quipped before sending me a smirk as she walked into her bedroom to go to bed. I followed suit, and laid back down in my own bed and fell asleep quickly, thoughts of Tristan in my head.

TBC…

* * *

So that's the third chapter. What did you think of this one? And by the way, there is going to be a HUGE twist in the story soon, if things go the way I have them in my head! I doubt anyone will be able to guess it! REVIEW! You know you want to!


	4. Surprises

A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait! Its been really busy around here, but anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprises**

**RORY'S POV**

I woke up the late the next morning, and was very glad I didn't need to go to class. It was currently 11 o'clock, so I got up groggily, from having had too much sleep. I could hear hushed whispers in the next room. Curious me got up in my 'Hello Kitty' PJ's from the night before and walked out into the living room. Saying I was surprised by what I saw would be an understatement. Sitting right there, on the couch, were Paris and Finn chatting it up.

"Well, hello Love, I gotta say I'm enjoying your choice of clothing today," Finn said with his thick Australian accent, and a smirk set into place.

"What are you doing here?" I asked walking into my bedroom and grabbing a robe to cover myself up.

"He was just leaving," Paris spit out quickly before he could even answer. Finn obviously looked hurt.

"But Kit-" he started.

"Call me kitten and I'll buy one just to stick down your throat," she warned. He put up his hands like you would if being arrested by a cop and walked to the door, never turning his back to Paris until he was out the door.

"What was that about Paris?" I asked her curiously.

"It was about nothing okay! What's with all the probing questions!" she yelled and then ran, or well her walk really, into her bedroom and slammed the door. Yeah, I'm sure it was about nothing. I walked to her door and knocked on the door gently.

"Paris?" I asked in a calming voice.

"What?" she barked back through the door.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked hopefully. I was really curious as to what Finn was doing here so early and why Paris was acting so strange.

"What do you think?" she bit out angrily as she threw the door open and walked back into the living area.

"Is that a yes?" I asked confused, looking from her door to her sitting on the couch.

"That man, no he shouldn't considered a man, that boy is so frustrating!" she yelled throwing her hands in the air.

"What did Finn do now?" I asked, knowing now that he must have done something stupid like steal her macaroni. But she gave me a look that made me believe it was worse, way worse. "What did he do?" I asked cautiously.

"He-he kissed me!" she yelled. I sat there in shock, my mouth hanging open. "I was just sitting watching my CNN, and there was a knock on the door. He was there, I just let the door open, not saying come in, but he came in. And he sat next to me, and then turned off my CNN, and I got mad, and while I was in the middle of my rant, **he kissed me**!" she ranted, her face getting red with anger.

"And that's when I walked in?" I asked.

"No. I sat there for at least an hour, just staring at him in shock, and he was trying to get me out of it, and then he made a smart comment. You walked in when I was about to yell at him," she told me frantically.

I nodded my head, and then it hit me, "Oh god, what are you going to tell Jamie?"

"I don't know! I mean its not like I kissed him, _he_ kissed _me_. I don't want him to get mad; do you think I have to tell him? I mean people don't tell each other _everything_ in a relationship. Take you and Logan for example."

"How me and Logan? One, we're not in a relationship, and two, I tell him everything," I retorted.

"Did you tell him the man you can't get off your mind is back?" she asked pointedly.

"N-no, but I was going to tell him Tristan's back," I replied half-heartedly. She gave me a look, and I knew she didn't buy it, which I wasn't going to tell him anyway. "So what if I wasn't going to tell him! We're just friends anyway!"

"You and Logan are just friends?" she asked confused.

"No, me and Tristan are just friends, if even that," I replied, furrowing my brow.

"You and Tristan will _never_ be just friends," Paris replied. I knew she was right, so I just sighed and put my head in my hands. "See, I'm right, I'm always right, and I'm not telling Jamie that Finn kissed me," she replied, and when I looked over she had a smile on her face for a second, but I caught it.

"You like him don't you?" I asked.

"Like who? Jamie? Of course you dim wit, why else would I be going out with him?" she asked defensively. I just shook my head.

"No, I'm talking about Finn. You like him."

"What! I do not! The guy repulses me in more ways then your stupid boyfriend/ casual-date partner does! And that's saying a lot!" she yelled. I just shook my head and smiled, knowing she was lying. "What are you smiling at me for?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing," I replied getting up. I went into my room and came out minutes later with a jean skirt and a burgundy top that said 'Books are sexy' in yellow letters on it. "I'm going to get coffee, and maybe talk to Finn," I said before running out the door so Paris couldn't stop me. I heard her yell something, but I had already left the building. When I finally got to the line for the only good coffee on campus, which is on the opposite side of the campus of course, I had to wait in line. It was amazing how many people wanted coffee this late in the afternoon.

"Geez, its 12 and you're still drinking coffee," I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and there he was.

"What are you doing here Tristan?" I asked, a little shocked.

"Well, I'm starting school here in a few months, so I wanted to get to know the campus a little better," he replied.

"You're starting school here!" I said a little too happily.

"Glad to see you excited about that, Mary," he replied with his trademark smirk. This made my smile fall and I turned around rolling my eyes.

"I don't even know why I try Tristan," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. The line finally moved forward and I ordered my coffee. "Two large cups of the strongest you have," she replied with a smile.

"And a large cappuccino," I heard Tristan cut in. I was taken back by this, and suddenly got angry.

"I'm not paying for _your_ coffee," I bit out. He just smiled as he gave the man a twenty, and told him to keep the change.

"I didn't expect you to Mar," he replied grabbing his, and one of my cups of coffee. I started running after him, after being stunned and standing in one place stupidly for a few minutes.

"You better give me back my coffee," I yelled when I had almost caught up. I was running, well running the way a Gilmore runs. Which shouldn't even be called running.

"Or else what?" he asked.

"Or else, I don't know, but bad things will happen to you," I replied.

"Here's the deal," he started still walking and holding one of the cups up in one hand. This made me groan. "What?" he asked, not knowing what he did.

"I will not do anything physical with you to get my cup of coffee Tristan," I told him. This made him laugh.

"I was actually just going to bribe you into showing me around Yale, but now that I think about it…" he started but I cut him off.

"Alright, I'll show you around Yale for my coffee, but I need to go to my friend's dorm first."

"Good, lets go then," he replied turning around and walking again.

"Tristan! Tristan! You didn't give me my coffee!" I yelled after him, and he just shrugged. "Tristan! You said you'd give me my coffee!" I yelled again.

"Yes, but I didn't say when," he told me triumphantly. I glared at him and started running for him, actually running, after throwing my now empty cup in the garbage. "Bring it Gilmore," was the last thing he said before he turned around and took off across the campus.

TBC...

* * *

How was this chapter? Good, bad, okay, terrible? Please tell me! And stuff that would help make the story better, always wanted! Review for new chapters! 


	5. Jealousy

A/N: How was that for a quick update? Anyway, thanks for the great reviews! I already have the next chapter written, so review quick, it'll get the next one out much quicker!

* * *

Chapter 5: Jealousy

It felt like I had been running for hours, and I never caught up to him. I had eventually lost sight of his back too. That boy could run. So I kept going, only slightly slower, for I could barely breath. When I reached the other side of the campus, I saw Tristan sitting on a bench, sipping at his cappuccino like nothing had happened. "Tristan Dugrey!" I yelled out squeakily as I started walking and holding my side, on top of trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Mary! Nice of you to _finally_ show up," he replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Where did you learn to run like that!" I asked, doubling over and holding my sides, still not able to catch my breath.

"Mary, now why did I have to leave you in high school? Military school, we ran for miles every day. I'm used to it," he replied pulling me down onto the bench, so I was sitting right next to him. I leaned my tired body against him and laid my head on his shoulder, trying desperately to stop panting.

I was surprised when he stayed quiet and just waited for me to catch my breath, which I did after about ten minutes. "Never do that to me again," I said finally.

"Sorry Mar, didn't know you were this out of shape, or else I would have stopped a long time ago," he said putting his arm around my shoulders and squeezing me gently. I picked my head up from his shoulder and looked at him quizzically.

"And why would you think I was in shape?" I asked.

"Well, you and your mom eat so much junk food, I figured there was some way you guys got that off, I mean look at your figure, I thought it was impossible to do nothing and look like that," he replied.

I blushed and looked across the sidewalk, "A lot of people think that."

"And you proved me wrong, again," he said. I turned my head to look at him and he was smiling, not his normal smirk, actually smiling. I noticed he did that more.

"Why didn't you smile more in high school?" I asked suddenly. Tristan looked at me confused, so I elaborated. "I mean, in school all you did was smirk, you never smiled, well maybe once I saw you smile, but it was really rare. Why?"

"If you didn't notice, I wasn't really the happiest person in the world in high school," he replied, "I didn't exactly like to smile much. Or really laugh for that matter."

"Oh," I replied looking over at him. He had taken the arm he had around my shoulders back and was now staring at his hands. I reached over and grabbed one of his hands and laced my fingers through his, "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"I don't want to bore you with another 'My daddy was never around' stories," he replied after the shock of me grabbing his hand blew over.

"I don't mind, really. I always kind of wondered why you were the way you were in high school," I started. "The few times I was alone with you out of school, you were so sweet, but then once we got back to school or other people were around, you were a jerk," I replied honestly, and squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I always wanted to be nice, but I don't know," he said running his hand through his hair, "You kind of scared me. You were the first girl who didn't instantly have a crush on me, or fall at me feet when I asked them out, you were different."

I nodded, "That's what Paris has been trying to tell me for the past, what, five- seven years," she replied with a slight laugh. "It's a shame I never believed her fully, well, until now." Tristan nodded with a laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said bending over, "Here's your coffee."

I grabbed it quickly and started gulping it down, "Thank you!" I yelled and then finished off the other half of the drink. I heard Tristan start laughing beside me. "What?"

"You are the oddest girl I ever met," he told me with a smile, letting me know it was a good thing. "Now you said you had a friend to talk to?"

"Off to Finnigans!" I yelled skipping off to Finn's dorm room, that he unfortunately shared with Logan.

"Mary! I thought you didn't run?" Tristan yelled as he jogged up to me.

"I don't, I'm skipping," I replied grinning at him, and then got serious, "Gilmore's never run."

"Sorry, my mistake," he replied, putting his arm around my shoulders again, ceasing my skipping.

"Hey!" I whined, trying to skip, but failing.

"Oh, don't be so whinny, I got tired of watching you jump up and down," he replied with a laugh and leaning on me slightly, making sure I didn't skip.

"We're here!" I yelled, and tried to skip again, but he only leaned on me more. "Okay, now that's hurting me!"

"Stop trying to skip and I'll stop leaning on you," Tristan told me. I sighed in defeat, muttering an okay, and putting my arm around Tristan's waist. "What did you say?" he asked.

"I said okay, okay?" I huffed angrily.

He smiled down at me and laughed, "Alright, Mary." We got to the door and I knocked eagerly.

"Just wait until you hear this story," I replied happily. The door swung open to reveal the blonde haired boy I was wishing wasn't home.

"Ace!" he said happily, until he saw the other person with me, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is my old friend from high school, this Tristan, Tris, this is Logan," I replied nervously.

"Oh, ya, we knew each other before you got shipped off to Military school, how was that by the way man?" he asked in a condescending way.

"Logan, don't, I actually wanted to talk to Finn," I replied trying to look around him.

"No, Mar, its fine," he told me, squeezing my shoulders in a comforting way again. "It was alright, was really hard at first, but I got used to it."

"Mar, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, "You do know her name is Rory, right?"

"Its an old nickname, what is it to you? You didn't call her Rory either," Tristan replied, getting a little aggravated.

"Ya, well, she's my girlfriend, not yours," Logan replied, getting even more angry then before.

"Actually, Logan, I'm not your girlfriend, you made a point not to have me be your girlfriend, so if you would move and let me see Finn, I'd appreciate it," I replied trying to move passed him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Dude, she asked you to move," Tristan said in an unbelieving tone.

"Yeah, and I didn't, whats the big deal?" Logan asked.

"The big deal is, she doesn't deserve to be with a jerk like you, in fact, she deserves to be in a real realationship and actually go out with her boyfriend on Valentine's Day, not just sit at home and wish she was when she was really at home, alone," he replied angrily, taking his arm from around my shoulders so he could use his arms to emphasize his point.

"Hey! She agreed to the no-strings-attached deal! If she didn't want to do it, she didn't have to!" Logan tried to defend himself.

"Guys I am here!" I yelled. "And Logan, The no-strings thing goes both ways, why do you get to be all protective and jealous when I'm with a guy, but I have to be all cool when your with another girl?" I asked. When he didn't answer I glared at him, "Exactly," I replied turning around and leaving with Tristan.

"But I thought you wanted to talk to Finn!" Logan yelled after us.

"So I'll talk to him later," I yelled back. Tristan was being dragged along behind me, until we got outside the building, where I suddenly stopped.

"Ror, what's wrong?" he asked moving in front of me. I didn't answer, just moved forward and started crying into his chest. "Don't worry, it'll be fine, some how everything will work out," he told me softly while putting his arms around me.

"How do you know?" I asked between sobs.

"I just do, everything happens for a reason Ror, you have to just keep believing in that," he told me, tightening his arms around my back, bringing me closer. I nodded into his chest and put my arms around him to as he began to rock me back and forth. "You want to get back to your dorm?" he asked. I just nodded and he started guiding me back to my dorm room. Little did I know, that Logan was watching the whole thing from his dorm, getting madder and madder by the second.

Paris was sitting on the couch, chewing on her finger nails, something she never did. She just couldn't believe the fact that Finn had kissed her. He had always joked about liking her when she was around him, but god! He kissed her! The phone starting ringing, which jolted her out of her reverie. "Hello?" she said into the receiver.

"Paris, hey its me, Logan, is Rory around?" he asked.

"No, bye," she said annoyed, getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Paris wait! I want to talk to you!" he yelled into the phone.

"And what about Huntzberger?" she asked, basically spitting out his name.

"About Rory, what else?" he retorted getting mad.

"Don't get all snippy with me Huntzberger, or I'll hang up before you can say anything at all," she replied angrily.

"Alright, sorry. Anyway, Ace came by today, and she was with some blonde haired guy, who was he?" Logan asked curiously.

"First off, if _Rory_ came by today with him, then she would have introduced the two of you. Therefore you know his name is Tristan. Second off, why do you care?" she asked.

"Well, they seemed kind of, hands on, and all, she's supposed to be going out with me," he replied.

"No, you're the one that doesn't want to go out with Rory, you're the one leaving her alone on Valentine's Day, you're the one going out with a bunch of girls, and Rory's the one sitting at home with me or by herself, and if she does get another date, you try to get her to leave or scare her date off! You're a jerk Huntzberger," Paris retorted angrily.

"Paris, I thought you liked me as Ace's boyfriend?" he asked.

"You're not her boyfriend! You're a jerk that talked her into casual dating said jerk! And no, I don't like you. You're the reason why all rich people have a bad name. You do whatever you want, because you know you can get away with it," she yelled at him through the phone.

"Fine Paris, just tell me if they're dating," he replied angrily.

"If she knows what's good for her they are," Paris replied hanging up and sitting back on the couch. She was sitting on the couch trying to sort out her thoughts again, when she heard the door start opening. Looking up, she saw Tristan holding me crying, and watched him guide me towards my bedroom without even noticing her.

When we got into my room, Tristan shut the door behind him with his foot. "Sorry, I just don't want to worry Paris," I replied trying to stop the tears from falling down my face.

"Don't worry about it Mary, just as long as your okay," he replied honestly. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm so glad we could be friends Tris, I don't know what I would have done without you. Well, I probably would have gotten sucked into Logan's little game again," she replied putting her head back on his chest.

"Yeah, we're friends, just friends," Tristan echoed my words, not letting me know that my words got to him. I moved back on my bed with Tristan and we just laid there in silence, a comfortable silence. Until Paris barged in.

"What are you guys doing?" she yelled, then saw us just laying there. "What _are_ you guys doing?" she asked calmer.

"Nothing Paris, geez, we're just friends, nothing more," I stated. Paris looked at Tristan, and saw the visible hurt in his eyes, "Right Tristan?"

"Right," he barely chocked out, giving Paris a weak smile.

TBC…

* * *

Was this chapter good enough? I wasn't sure, but decided to post it anyway…


	6. Blackness Falls

A/N: Here's the next installment, the next one may take a while! Its getting close to Christmas and I still have to do shopping and I have a concert tomorrow! But I'll type it up and get it out as soon as I can, I'm just not sure when that will be! Thanks for all of the _wonderful_ reviews! KEEP THEM COMING!

* * *

Chapter 6: Blackness Falls 

TRISTAN'S POV

When I felt Rory fall asleep against me, I moved out of her embrace slowly and gently, trying not to wake her. When I finally completed my task, I walked out into the living room, to see Paris staring at the door, arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping rapidly. "What is your problem!" she yelled in a whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked closing the door and walking closer to her.

"You two aren't just friends, you know it, she knows it, why are you still just pretending?" she asked.

" Paris, she said we were friends, it crushed me, but she's hurt right now, so I let it go. What's the harm in that?" I asked.

"What's the harm? She's going to be with the jerk Huntzberger, because she doesn't think you like her," she yelled throwing her arms in the air, "What is wrong with you Dugrey?" I grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the hallway, "What are you doing?" she asked trying to wriggle out of my grasp.

"First off, shhh! Rory's sleeping! And second, it just wasn't the right time to tell her that I'm in love with her and have been since high school!"

"She already knows, you know. She overheard our conversation the other night," Paris told me. I stood there with my mouth hanging open for what seemed like ever.

"She what?" I asked quietly with wide eyes.

"She overheard, she knows you like her, she knows you liked her in high school, Tristan, she knows!" she yelled, getting aggravated.

"Oh my god, why didn't she say anything about it?" I asked looking down at the floor and running a hand through my already messy hair.

"She probably didn't know what to say, or how. Just talk to her Tristan, I'm sure you won't regret it," she told me before turning and walking back inside. I had never seen Paris like that, all supportive and giving out advice. I have to say, I was shocked when she was being nice.

I started walking out of the apartment building, when hands closed around my collar and I was pulled into an empty apartment. "What's going on?" I asked, turning around.

"So, you're in love with Rory, my Rory?" Logan asked circling me.

"What is it to you? And just for the record, she's not yours if you make her cry," I replied watching him closely. I noticed two other guys standing in the back of the room, arms crossed over their chests.

"Oh please, every guy at Yale knows Rory is _my_ territory. Which makes her mine. So leave her alone, or you'll regret it," he replied, going to go around me, but I grabbed his arm and pushed him back into the spot he was.

"I don't give a shit who you have trained around this damn school. Cause Rory Gilmore isn't yours, and she never will be. A little shelfish pig like you doesn't deserve her," I replied.

"What like you do? I know you Dugrey, you're exactly like me. A ladies man, and everyone knows it. But if you don't stay away from whats mine, I just might have to take drastic measures," he replied.

"I changed, I actually grew up Huntz. And for your information, I've liked and known Rory since high school. And I'll admit I didn't deserve her then, I probably still don't, but I can actually treat her right unlike some people. So I'm going to suggest that _you_ back off of her, or else _you'll_ regret it," I told him, then turned and left the apartment and the building. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I stopped and turned around.

"Hi, you don't know me, I'm Finn," the man told my, sporting a very thick Australian accent.

"Hi," I replied shaking his hand hesitantly.

"I was back there with Huntzberger-" he started.

"If you're trying to get me to back off of Rory, don't waste your breath," I replied with a little laugh.

"No, no not at all. I was going to tell you I hope you get her, Huntz doesn't treat her right, but you seem like you will," he told me. "And that girl deserves more then most people can imagine."

"Oh, I believe it, in fact, I don't think anything or anyone is good enough for her," I told him with a laugh.

"She's too good for a King," he replied, laughing too.

"Who's too good for a Kind?" Rory asked coming up behind us.

"Oh, um, no one Love, we were just talking about a girl I met at a party that thought she was too good for the world," Finn replied with a smile.

"Oh, anyway, I see you met Tristan," she said, pushing right past the last subject.

"You'd be right, Love, we were just talking about some things since I heard he's going to be going to Yale next year," he commented with a smile.

"Oh, okay, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something Finny," she said. I just stood there and watched them converse, smiling at the way the two interacted.

"Before we go racing into any heavy conversation, would you mind telling you little puppy to take that stupid grin off his face?" Finn asked, meaning me. My face turned slightly red and I looked away.

"Awww, Tris! I never saw you blush before!" Rory yelled laughing and hitting him on the arm playfully.

"Shut up Mary," I commented putting my arms around her neck and giving her a noogie on the head.

"Tristan! Stop it!" she yelled trying to get out of my hold. I turned her around and slid my arms around her waist, laughing at her squirming, and started rocking her back and forth on her heels. She kept giggling and trying to break free, "Tristan! Come on! Let me go!" she yelled, but I didn't stop. "Finn! Help!" she yelled.

"No thanks, Love, I don't want to get in the middle of this one," he replied putting his hands up. She pouted at this, and let her body go somewhat limp. I turned and looked at her face, and saw the pout. After a few more seconds, I let her go. "Yess!" she yelled jumping out of my grasp.

"You tricky, tricky girl!" I yelled sarcastically, since I let her get free. She just stuck her tongue out at me, and her nose scrunched up in a cute little way in the process, which made me smile even more and start laughing. All of a sudden she got really excited.

"Lets go get coffee!" she yelled happily. I just shook my head and Finn and I started walking away with her towards the coffee cart.

The three of us sat on a bench across from the coffee cart in silence. Rory was devouring her cup of coffee, while Finn and I just sipped at the cups every now and then. "So, Finn I was going to ask you about something earlier," Rory started looking over at him.

"Are you going to share what that is Love?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, just give me time, geesh, so much pressure," she complained. Finn gave her a look, meaning 'spit it out' and so she did. "Why did you kiss Paris?" she asked innocently. When I heard this, I spit the coffee that was in my mouth out onto the floor and looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"You _kissed_ Paris!" I half yelled, half asked. He just nodded looking down. "And she actually let you?"

"Well, I don't think she really knew what was happening at first, but she did kiss me back. And then she threw me out after Rory woke up," Finn replied quietly. I just sat there staring at him, in shock.

"So why did you?" Rory asked again, studying his face.

"Why do you think? I like her, is that so hard to believe? Me, Finn, actually likes someone. Look out, the world might be over, or hell may be freezing over!" he yelled out quickly.

"Okay, okay, sorry, she's just so bent out of shape about it because of Jamie," she replied with a shrug.

"Wait, Jamie? Who's Jamie?" Finn asked.

"Uh, Jamie, her boyfriend Jamie. She's told you about him before," she replied.

"You mean she was serious! I thought she was just trying to get me to leave her alone!" he replied astonished.

Rory started laughing, "She was, about half. Her and Jamie were in the middle of a fight then, she was actually thinking about breaking up with him, but that was the only way she could think to get rid you." Finn sighed and leaned back against the bench.

"So basically, I fucked up," he concluded. Rory just nodded and leaned back against the bench also, and looked around at the scenery.

"I should get back to the dorm, when I left, Paris was deep in thought, still," Rory said with a sigh.

"I'll go talk to her, try to clear this up," Finn volunteered.

"I would let you, but Paris is one of those people that needs to make lists, and debate before making, or even talking about making a decision. Just give her some more time Finn," Rory replied moving to leave.

"I'll walk you," I replied getting up with her. Finn waved goodbye as we walked away in the direction of her dorm. We were walking along in silence, when I felt her tiny arm wrap around my waist and pull her self against my side.

"I'm glad your back Tristan," she told me truthfully. I looked down at her with a smile.

"And with a straight face you said that," I teased, which I got a whack in the stomach for.

"I'm serious! I really missed you after you left Tris, school just wasn't the same without you, even though you were a pervert," she replied with a smug grin.

"While I was in Military school, I couldn't help but think about Chilton. I always wondered what would of happened if I would have stayed at Chilton for high school," I told her putting my arm around her shoulder.

"I've got to say, it was a pretty interesting year," she told me smiling. "But I like the fact that you went to Military school and grew up a bit. Your nicer then before, but your still the old Tristan, it's a nice balance," she added looking up at me approvingly.

"Thanks for the evaluation Mar," I replied mockingly. She stuck her tongue out at me, and then laughed at my fake shocked expression. "I'm hurt Mary, really hurt."

"Oh, you're a big boy, you can handle it," she commented, patting my stomach lightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows subjectively. This time she hit me in the stomach hard.

"Tristan! That's not what I meant and you know it!" Rory yelled, wide eyed. I just laughed at her still Mary-ish demeanor. It's amazing how one person can change so much, but yet stay the same. Just plain amazing. We got to her door, and I let go of her shoulders as she let go of my waist and walked towards her door. Before entering, she turned around and looked at me. "I had fun today Tristan," she told me.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun Ror," I told her, and grabbing her hand. "So lets get lunch tomorrow, and, talk, alright?" I asked hopefully, but not letting it show. She nodded and I kissed her cheek, and watched her walk back into her dorm with a smile. I turned around and started walking back out into the daylight, when I got hit with something in the bacl of the head, where everything quickly faded to black.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Muwahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Anyway, was this chapter good enough? I wasn't sure if it was, but figured you'd want a chapter to get let out!

And some of you questioned why Tristan and Rory aren't getting together, this will be explained next chapter, promise! And the big twist is coming soon! Yay!


End file.
